


There Are Plenty More Fish in the Sea, Alucard

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Comfort, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Alucard, who once again has ended up completely alone, has given up hope. He tries to shut himself off from the world. That is until Prince Sidon arrives...Takes place after the end of season 3 of Castlevania (contains spoilers).
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Alucard (Castlevania)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for Castlevania season 3

Footsteps. They weren’t subtle either. They stopped for a moment, as though whoever was watching him was pondering their next step. But Alucard was prepared: the second that person was ready to strike, he’d slit their throat with his sword which was lying ready against a nearby tree. He could do with another body to stick outside the castle after all. Lest his message was unclear.

But whoever it was didn’t seem to be making their move. Perhaps they were biding their time? Pretending not to notice, Alucard remained still for some time, before suddenly grabbing a fish that he’d been watching directly from the river. The fish struggled fruitlessly, but Alucard’s skilled grip prevented it from escaping.

“That. Was. Amazing!” bellowed a voice from behind him. Instantly, Alucard sent his sword flying towards the intruder, stopping just short of his neck. He spun around only to find himself staring at what looked like a giant shark man wearing a huge, enthusiastic grin on his face. Even the sudden appearance of the sword didn’t make him falter.

“Wow, I just thought you were an incredibly skilled fisherman! But it seems like you can do magic too? Wow! My Linky boy is good with a sword, but even he can’t make them fly like that! Are you a magician too? That’s amazing! Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Just because I haven’t killed you yet doesn’t mean I won’t,” snarled Alucard in response, packing his fish away into his basket. As he did so, he noticed a huge shadow cover him. With a sigh, he looked up to find the smiling shark man had moved even closer.

“I’m Prince Sidon of the Zora!” beamed the shark man, extending his hand. “And who are you?”

“I am someone you’d rather not cross paths with,” sighed Alucard, standing up. As he did so, he couldn’t help but notice that Prince Sidon was at least a few feet taller than he was. “As you are a Prince, I will let you walk away with your life. The last thing I’d want to do is cause a war. There’s enough of that in our world…”

Alucard began to make his way back to the castle. Once again, he couldn’t escape from Prince Sidon’s shadow as he eagerly pottered after him. Deciding it was more trouble than it was worth, Alucard forced his sword back into its sheath with his mind. Harming a prince would not be the smartest move to make. Besides, he would see himself soon enough that the castle was somewhere he’d rather not want to be. Once within sight of the entrance, Alucard came to a stop. He spun around, pointing towards the impaled bodies of Sumi and Taka.

“Look!” he exclaimed. “This is what happens to those who cross me! I’m not a safe person to be around, Prince Sidon. If you value your life, you’d leave now!”

That seemed to do it. The shark man’s eyes widened in shock when he spotted the bodies. And for once, it seemed as though he had nothing positive to say. Satisfied that he’d finally gotten his point across, Alucard wandered back inside the huge, empty castle. The quietness enshrouded him as the sound of the second set of footsteps came to an abrupt halt.

*

The sun poured through the kitchen window as Alucard chopped the vegetables he’d picked earlier that day. The kitchen was filled with a sizzling sound as his freshly caught fish cooked in the oven.

“Whatcha cooking?”

Alucard almost cut his finger with the knife. He spun around to find that the shark man – Prince Sidon – was leaning on the stone window sill, his eyes filled with curiosity. Before Alucard could object, he eagerly climbed through the window, almost losing his balance in the process, before plopping down at the table where a single set of cutlery had been laid out.

“No way… are you cooking fish?!?” exclaimed Prince Sidon excitedly. “I’ve never thought of cooking fish before, I’ve only eaten it raw… Can I try it? Please please please?”

“Clearly the two impaled bodies outside do not convey my message well enough,” snapped Alucard. “I’ve already told you, this place is not safe for you to be. And I’m not a safe person to be around. Now, if you value your life, you’ll leave this place and-“

“But you said you wouldn’t kill a prince,” pointed out Sidon, jumping up to set another place at the table. “And this is a pretty big castle. Do you know what it’s missing? A prince! Haha, that could be me! Oh, wait… you’re not a prince, are you? You’re already a skilled fisherman, a master swordsman, a magician and a pretty good cook judging by this glorious smell. So, I wouldn’t be too surprised if you were a prince too… but even if you are, this is a pretty big place. There’s plenty of room for the two of us.”

Alucard put the knife aside and looked Sidon in the face. He was still smiling, clearly unaware of who he was dealing with.

“You shouldn’t be here. I am Alucard, the son of Dracula. I am not the kind of person you want to spend time with. I live here alone and I intend to keep it that way.”

“But things weren’t always that way, were they, Alucard?”

Alucard froze. How did he-?

“There are several plates and countless sets of cutlery in this kitchen. And judging by the slit throats of the two outside, I doubt you killed them by poisoning them. So, once upon a time, Prince Alucard used to cook for his friends. A man who lives and operates alone wouldn’t have so many plates, you know. So, what happened that between now and then? What happened to you, Alucard?”

Alucard’s mouth was agape. He turned away and resumed chopping vegetables, trying to hide his watering eyes. Just as he was finishing up, he felt a hand on his shoulder as Prince Sidon approached him.

“I understand if you don’t want to tell me about it right away, Alucard. But let’s at least have dinner together. There’s plenty of delicious food here, probably too much for one person to handle. It’d be a shame if it was to go to waste.”

Alucard made no objections. He assured himself that it was just to get Prince Sidon out of his hair. But deep down he knew that he craved company.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, what’s this land plant?”

The days of quiet meals alone were seemingly over. Alucard glanced up to find Prince Sidon grinning at him, pointing at his plate. Alucard brushed his long hair behind his ear, the afternoon sun making his golden eyes sparkle.

“It’s rosemary. It adds flavour, so you don’t-“

Too late. Before Alucard could finish speaking, Prince Sidon had haphazardly trapped the few springs of rosemary between the prongs of his fork and eagerly shoved them all at once in his mouth.

“Your land plants and their odd flavours never cease to amaze me,” announced Prince Sidon, struggling to chew through the woody texture of the rosemary. But apparently it was palatable enough to him as he eventually asked Alucard if he could finish off his untouched garnish. Alucard couldn’t help but smile as he watched the prince strip the little leaves from the spring, chewing on the leaves with a mixed look of curiosity and delight.

It had been two days since he’d first met Sidon, and yet Sidon still managed to catch him off guard and make him smile. The first time he’d encountered Alucard harvesting his “land plants” (fresh peppermint, with the intention of brewing it with tea), Sidon had had the exact same reaction: he had eagerly grabbed a fistful from the basket, stuffed it all into his mouth, then showered him with praise (“Wow, you’re a gardener too? Amazing!) At first, Alucard had been certain that Sidon was just attempting to be polite after polishing off everything on his plate, garnish and all. But the longer he spent with him, the more he started to doubt himself, as Sidon happily ate the entire fish: head, bones and all, while Alucard daintily pulled at his own with a fork and knife.

“Hey, can we eat fish again for dinner?” asked Sidon eagerly. Alucard took a sip of wine, an amused expression on his face as he stole a glance at Sidon, who once again seemed to be struggling with the urge to lick the plate. Sidon had done everything he could to try be as polite as possible, taking every piece of advice Alucard had given him to heart, such as not licking the plate and using a fork and knife rather than his hands. Although it seemed to take him a bit of effort, Sidon seemed very eager to fit in with the expected standards.

“You want to eat fish again?” smiled Alucard. “Didn’t we just eat fish for dinner yesterday?”

“Yes, but I can’t get over how well you cook it!” beamed Sidon. “I’m used to raw fish, and yet the way you squeeze that… that…”

“Lemon?” suggested Alucard.

“Yes! The way you squeeze that lemon over it, then cook it with the land plants… it makes it unrecognisable. Incredible! A joy to eat! If you agree to cook it, then I promise I’ll catch the fish!”

“Fine, fine,” agreed Alucard. Judging by his tone, it sounded as though Sidon had had to work hard to convince him. However, in reality, Alucard was secretly delighted he’d been asked: never before had Alucard ever seen someone swim so gracefully as Prince Sidon did. Sidon literally jumped from the table with joy and began to eagerly clean up after their meal, leaving Alucard to continue his work on the castle.

Alucard returned to the drawing room, a room that had been quite heavily damaged during the fight with his father. Although he’d been there earlier, he was certain that the room seemed cleaner than it had been before. The shattered ornaments that had littered the floor had been cleared away and the scattered furniture had been neatly rearranged. Even the candles that had completely burned down into their holders had been replaced with new ones.

Alucard racked his brains but was certain that he hadn’t carried out these tasks. His mind had been all over the place, but he was sure that this wasn’t his work. Initially, when he opened up to Sidon about needing time to himself to repair the castle, Sidon had been completely understanding. He’d give him space for a few hours, seemingly not wandering from the place he’d been left in. However, it was becoming clear to Alucard that he was not the only one putting order on the castle, helping to repair it and bring it back to its original state.

*

Later on that day, just as the sun was beginning to set, Alucard sat at the bank of the river as he watched Sidon propel himself through the water, catching dinner for the two of them with ease. In fact, Sidon spent the majority of his time showing off and entertaining Alucard, rather than catching the fish. Alucard hadn’t had this much fun by the river since… since…

_He was not a day over four years old, his tiny legs eagerly stumbling forwards towards his mother’s voice. However, he came to a sudden stop as he reached the edge of the river, his vampire instincts kicking in at the sight of running water. However, eventually the reassuring voice of his mother convinced him, and he gingerly set foot in the water. As he realised nothing bad was happening, he eagerly ploughed ahead causing himself to lose his balance and topple into the water._

_“Take your time , Adrian!” laughed Lisa, lifting her bawling son out of the shallow water. “Aw, don’t cry! You don’t want to make the river overflow with your tears, do you?”_

_“C-can that really happen?”_

_“Of course not, silly! Now, let’s get home! I’ll get you into some warm clothes.”_

_After being drenched by the freezing cold water, Alucard remembered with fondness the warmth of his mother’s body as she carried him home. It truly was the kind of warmth he’d never been able to replicate…_

“Alucard?”

Alucard snapped to his senses with the sound of Prince Sidon’s voice, only to discover that tears were streaming down his face. He turned his head, hoping that Sidon wouldn’t see. But of course, his shark friend wasn’t the type to let things go so easily.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked simply, taking a seat on the grass beside Alucard. He wasn’t pressing him for details, yet Alucard felt no reason to hold back. Alucard wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“I was thinking about my mother.”

“Your mother?”

“Yes. I lost her a while ago… She brought me to the river when I was very young , and I managed to lose my balance and fall in. She pulled me out and held me in her arms, carrying me all the way back home… woah!”

“Was it like this?” asked Sidon, suddenly lifting Alucard completely over his head like a weightlifting champion lifting a weight.

“No! She held me close, like… like…”

“Like this?” suggested Sidon, wrapping his arms around Alucard, holding him close and nuzzling him with his chin.

“…Yeah, I guess it kind of was… but I’m much too big for this kind of thing now, and you’re getting me wet…”

“Ah, yes! I forgot that part. Hang on, just let me throw you into the river and-"

“NO!”

Prince Sidon laughed, his arms outstretched as he pretended to throw Alucard in the river. He held him like that for a few moments before scooping up the basket filled with fish and pulling him back into a tight embrace once more.

“Right, you can either let me carry you home like this or let me throw you in the river. Which is it?”

But Sidon didn’t need an answer. It was apparent from the way that Alucard had gently wrapped his arms around his neck what he wanted.

Sidon was true to his word. He carried Alucard from the river to the castle, before plopping him down on the kitchen counter and getting to work on dinner, giving him an occasional glance to make sure that he was doing ok. Meanwhile, Alucard remained seated atop the counter, his mind wandering. Although his clothes were still slightly wet, the heat from Sidon cooking warmed him up. Warmth… the last time he’d truly felt warmth was when Sypha comforted him, right after he’d killed his own father. He’d been so overwhelmed by his own actions that he couldn’t stop shaking, despite being in company. At the time, he’d hoped that it had gone unnoticed. But, the moment Sypha had grabbed his arm, her eyes sympathetic as she stared into his, he felt warm… safe. But then, not long after he’d felt that, both her and Trevor had decided to leave. Alucard felt his eyes wandering towards the two dolls he’d stitched himself.

“How could they have left me?” he whispered. “After all that we’ve been though together…”

“Did you tell them how much they mean to you?”

Alucard turned only to find Prince Sidon standing beside him, looking at him with sad eyes. Alucard thought about it for a moment before shaking his head slowly. There was no doubt that Trevor thought he disliked him, perhaps even hated him. And although had shown his fondness for Sypha more clearly, he never opened up to her about what he was going through. Sidon gave him a knowing smile, before holding up some forks and knives in his hand.

“It’s best to tell people how you feel while you can, Prince Alucard,” he said, offering the other hand to help Alucard down from the counter. “Now, I’m going to set the table while the food is cooking. You know, although I haven’t really used a fork and knife much myself, I used to watch my sister use them while she talked and ate with Link."

“Your sister?” asked Alucard, jumping down from the counter. “I don’t think you’ve ever brought her up before.”

“Ah, well I haven’t seen her in a long time,” answered Sidon eventually. “In about a hundred years, actually. She died when I was very young.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” mumbled Alucard, gently patting Prince Sidon on the elbow. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I’m here for you if you want to…”

“Hyrule broke out into war when I was very young,” explained Sidon, clearly happy to share his story with Alucard. “My sister, Mipha, was considered to be the champion of the Zoras. She, along with the other champions, attempted to stop Ganon’s attack on Hyrule. But they were unsuccessful, and none of them returned alive. For the next hundred years, the people of Hyrule lived in fear of the broken remains of their homes. Fortunately, Zora’s Domain was relatively untouched. However, I felt I’d lost one of the most important people in my life, and I spent the next few decades living in fear, wondering if my home would suddenly be attacked by those terrifying guardian warriors. So, I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard that Link, one of the champions, had managed to survive! I was so happy, we stood a chance against Ganon! Link was very close to my sister, so when… oh my, I forgot about the fish!”

Sidon rushed over to the stove and gingerly lifted the lid from the pan. He gently flipped the fish and gave the vegetables in the neighbouring pan a good stir.

“Look, Prince Alucard, I’m doing it!” he beamed, shaking the vegetable-filled pan. “I’m actually cooking food! How does it look, chef?”

“It looks great,” smiled Alucard. From behind him, Alucard could tell that the fish was slightly more well done than his liking. However, he chose not to say anything as he couldn’t stop smiling at Prince Sidon’s enthusiasm.

Before long, the two were sitting at the table. Sidon picked up his cutlery and daintily began cutting up with fish. Alucard reached for his cutlery, but hesitated. Then, with a smirk, he picked up his fork with his right hand and began to eat much more casually than he had been before. Sidon watched him with wide eyes.

“Look, you don’t have to be as formal, Prince Sidon,” explained Alucard as he sampled the slightly burnt vegetables. “It is just the two of us after all. When I was a child, my father always criticised the way I ate food. He’d say things like: “You refuse to drink blood, and yet you eat like an animal while pretending to be human”. It really messed with how I viewed both eating and feeding for a while. So, eat however you feel comfortable, even if that means using your hands.”

Sidon blinked, then grinned. With a clatter, the fork and knife fell to the table as he lifted the fish from the plate and practically ate it all in one go. Alucard smiled while watching him, cutting into his own fish with the side of his fork and trying some. As expected, it was slightly overdone. But it wasn’t bad for a first attempt. In fact, it tasted much better than he had expected. Although perhaps that was due to the fact that he hadn’t had a meal cooked for him since his mother had been alive.


End file.
